Clouded Night
by Cobalt-Wolf
Summary: What would have happened if Aro's decision in Breaking Dawn had been different? Would they be able to coope with their losses?
1. Breaking Dawn Alternate Ending

_**Breaking Dawn Alternate Ending**_

"Is there no hope, then?" Carlisle whispered. There was no fear in his voice. Just determination and acceptance.

"There is absolutely hope," I murmured back. _It could be true,_ I told myself. "I only know my own fate."

Edward took my hand. He knew that he was included. When I said my fate, there was no question that I meant the two of us. We were just halves of the whole.

Esme's breathing was ragged behind me. She moved past us, touching our faces as she passed, to stand beside Carlisle to hold his hand.

Suddenly, we were surrounded by murmured goodbyes and I love you's.

"If we live through this," Garrett whispered to Kate, "I'll follow you anywhere, woman."

"Now he tells me," she muttered.

Rosalie and Emmett kissed quickly but passionately.

Tia caressed Benjamin's face. He smiled back cheerfully, catching her hand and holding it against his cheek.

The trio of ancients turned to us, Marcus and Caius still touching Aro's hands. Edward tensed and a snarl gurgled from his throat, I knew this was not good. Edward's grasp on me tightened.

A frown stretched across Aro's face and slowly he lifted his pasty colored hand and flicked it in our direction.

The onslaught was at first terrifying, I nearly lost my shield. But I quickly regained myself and held it tight. All around me individual fights were breaking out. Tanya was throwing aggressive moves at Caius and Kate was attempting to give Jane a taste of her own medicine. To my left Carlisle and Aro danced in a circle, both their faces full of pain although they hadn't touched each other.

From my peripheral vision I saw Jacob tear off into the woods, Renesmee clinging to his back. Felix also saw this and followed them. I was about to yell for someone to help but Emmett knocked him off his feet before he could make an honest chase. Felix jumped to his feet and he and Emmett began to spin in circles.

I didn't want to but I couldn't help looking for Edward. He was dueling with Demetri; they both spiraled around each other. All of a sudden a cry broke both his and my concentration. Emmett had been injured; I caught a glimpse of Felix flinging my brother-in-law's arm with a smile on his face.

Horror stuck through me but I kept my shield tight, I knew that soon Rosalie would dismiss what she was doing and would go to defend her husband. But my attention was soon taken over by a painfully familiar roar. Demetri had taken advantage of Edward's brief loss in concentration and had him pinned to the ground.

I forgot my shield, I forgot Emmett, Rosalie and the rest of my family, I forgot Jacob and Renesmee fleeing. All I thought of was Edward. All my instincts shouted at me as I tore towards my love, tackling the evil wretch who was atop him. But I had no idea what to do next. I faintly heard Edward yell my name. Demetri flipped me over; a throaty laugh escaped his lips as he grasped my head in his hands. I screamed, staring at Edward's god like face for one brief happy moment, before Demetri's quick hands twisted…..


	2. BD Epilogue

Epilogue

Renesmee Cullen

As soon as Aro raised his hand Jacob took off running. I clenched tightly to his shaggy fur, too scared to look back to see if anyone was following. I listened for gaining footsteps but heard something I didn't want to hear.

From the cries and shrieks of my friends and family one stood out above the rest. I knew it was Mommy's. I grasped at my locket around my neck and at the same time the cry was abruptly cut short.

Jacob's swift gait faltered momentarily. He turned his giant head back to the clearing far behind us and giant tears dropped from his face. I then realized my own face was soaked with my salty tears.

I then heard the distinctive roar of Daddy. "No!" I whispered. I couldn't lose them both. Daddy's roar was filled with agony and hatred but his too was broken off.

I buried my face into Jacob's soft coat. I didn't want to hear any more. I knew if I listened I could distinguish each of my family members being silenced, never to speak again.

A whine vibrated through Jacob's body as he ran faster. He wanted to get away too, but I knew he couldn't escape the voices in his head. With one hand I clutched to the symbol of my parent's love around my neck and with my other I held my only friend left, not wanting to lose him too.

He ran faster and faster till I could hear no more. It seemed as the trees were running backwards. I'd never seen Jacob run so fast in my life. He looked up at me clinging like a monkey to his wide shoulders. I placed my hand against his muzzle showing him pictures of mommy, daddy and my family. I had each of the pictures fade out till it was only me and Jacob left. I knew he could feel my agony yet the comfort I had that I had him and he had me.

Jacob sighed, nodded his head and pressed farther into the unknown.


	3. New Lives

Jacob Black

I didn't sleep much that night. The thoughts from the day before were burned in my head like a hot iron. They plagued my night and it was nearly impossible for me to fall asleep. I was relieved when Nessie finally fell asleep, I was worried she would have the same problem but exhaustion finally took over.

We had stopped running around midnight, Nessie was to tired she couldn't sit up. She curled up next to my wolf body, and I huddled close to her to keep her warm. I think we were somewhere in Northern California, I hadn't really read any road signs on our way south.

Nessie stirred next to me, it had to be about 8:00 in the morning, she would be waking up soon.

I then felt some one phase, it was Embry. _Hey Jacob, how was your night?_

_ How do you think it went? _

_ I was just being polite. _

I could see the images flashing through his head from the day before and that night. Embry, Paul and Leah had been the only ones to escape yesterday, well besides Nessie and me. After Bella had made her daring move and gotten herself killed the battle went downhill from there. The Cullens couldn't seem to pull themselves together. Edward had gone crazy, he had killed Demetri and set him on fire before anyone could stop him but some female from the Volturi cheap shotted him, he was also dead. After that the Cullens had dropped like flies, Esme just stopped fighting and was overtaken. Emmett and Rosalie went out hand in hand. After Esme was killed Carlisle went to a point no one had seen before, I felt Embry shudder, Carlisle was nearly as insane as Edward had been but he was no match for their skilled fighters. Jane hadn't been killed yet so she quickly took over the scene, the battle was basically over. Embry, Paul and Leah had been the only wolves to make it that long and Aro let them go.

_There had been enough bloodshed here today, go in peace. Were his words I think? _

I was silent; I still couldn't believe Bella was gone. That I wouldn't see her smile, hear her laugh, heck I'd even miss her yelling at me. I wouldn't mind Bella's new self at all if only I could have her back.

_Are you coming back Jacob? It would be nice to have you back, I know your dad would be happy to see you are alright and, well, I think you and Billy are the best people to talk to, well, Charlie. _

I sighed, someone had to tell Charlie, if not the truth he had to have a reason for Bella's disappearance. _Is it safe to come back? Are you sure they are gone for good?_

_I'm pretty sure, they lost some people but Demetri was the only one destroyed. The rest of them just put themselves together again… it was really creepy. But anyways all of them seemed upset accept for Caius of course._

A low growl tore through my throat before I could stifle it. It woke Nessie. She jumped up, staring around wide eyed. I nudged her with my nose and let out a rumble, telling her it was ok. _Nessie is awake; I have to tell her what's going on. I'll be right back. _

_Ok but I'll probably won't be here, were on our way to talk to the Ateras. _

I was suddenly overwhelmed with sadness, Quil was gone. _Kay, I'm really sorry I can't be there with ya Embry, after I tell Nessie what's going on we'll start heading back._

I looked Nessie in the eye; her eyes were red from crying all night. It felt like someone stabbed my heart, I hated seeing her hurt and there was nothing I could do about it. I let out a small huff and stomped the ground with my paw. She seemed to understand what I meant because when I left her to go phase she stayed where she was.

I quickly phased and pulled my sweat pants on. I returned to find her going through the backpack her mom had filled with stuff we were supposed to use if the Volturi was after us. Nessie pulled out some passports, I looked at them. They were for Jacob and Vanessa Wolfe; I snickered a little at Bella's joke. At the bottom of the bag was a piece of paper, on it was written RIO DE JANERO. "That must have been where you're... mother wanted us to go."

Nessie jumped in my arms and placed her hand against my cheek. She was confused. "Were going back to Forks."

Nessie's mind seemed frantic with pictures of the Volturi.

"No, they left. It's safe."

Nessie showed me pictures of the pack. I nodded

"Embry, Leah and Paul are the only ones left." She showed me pictures of her family. Her eyes were full of hope and tears. I couldn't get the words out; all I could do is slowly shake my head. Tears were streaking her dirt smudged face. I hugged her close to me, rocking her back and forth. She sobbed into my shoulder. We stood like this for a minute her crying relentlessly and me trying to hold back my own tears, a couple made it past my lids though.

Nessie pulled back from me and showed me a picture of Charlie. "Yeah that's where we're headed." I replied, my voice was choked up.

Nessie then surprisingly spoke, her voice full of grief and determination. "Then we should get going."


	4. Charlie

Chapter 2

After a few hours the woods started to look faintly familiar. About half an hour later I could tell we were in La Push. I swiftly navigated the familiar terrain and stopped behind my house. I knelt and Nessie jumped off. I left her momentarily so I could phase.

Dad was wheeling himself out of the house as soon as we entered the yard.

"Jacob!" His weathered face revealed a lack of sleep and his eyes betrayed the fact that he had let his emotions get the best of him. But I didn't mind, I'm sure I looked a heck of a lot worse. "I didn't think you were coming back."

"The Volturi appear to have left and aren't coming back anytime soon so I thought it would be safe to come back." I leaned down and awkwardly hugged him briefly. Nessie jumped on his lap and squeezed him tight. She placed her hand against his face.

"No I haven't talked to Charlie." Dad responded. He looked up at me. "Is that another reason you guys came back?"

"Yeah, he needs an explanation and I'm sure he would like it if you were there." I said softly, looking at my feet.

"I'm sure he would, but what's the story going to be." I looked back up at him, his eyes were worried.

"Well I was planning on telling him the true story, I think he should know." Dad's eyes popped for a second but he held his composure. "Do you think he can handle it?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well I think your right, he deserves to know. I know he won't want to know but he really should know." Dad wheeled himself back into the house, Nessie still on his lap.

"I'll go pull the rabbit up." I said quickly dashing off to the garage. My nerves were getting the best of me. I found myself worrying about how Charlie would take the news that his beloved daughter willingly turned herself into a vampire and then was killed by some other evil vampires. The familiar pain stabbed my heart, it was no duller than the first time I felt it. "Bella's gone," I told myself as I started the rabbit, "You have to be strong for Nessie."

I helped Dad in and Nessie crawled in the backseat. All the way there I kept glancing in the rear view mirror at her. She kept opening and closing the locket around her neck, sighing briefly ever once in a while. I sighed myself, this wasn't getting any easier.

I pulled in Charlie's driveway, his cruiser was there. I wondered if he had any idea that anything important happened yesterday. We all crawled out of the car and I wheeled my dad up the walk, Charlie must have heard us because he opened the door before I knocked.

"Renesmee!" he yelled, she jumped into his arms, clutching tightly to his neck. "Hey Billy, Jacob. What brings you here?" He looked at us intently, "Where's Bella?"

"That's what we came to talk to you about, Charlie." My dad spoke, his voice was hard.

I wheeled him in past Charlie and into the living room, parking him next to the love seat. "You might want to sit down Charlie."

"What's going on? Is Bella alright?" Charlie seemed nearly frantic, evidently he hadn't gotten over the fact he almost lost her nearly 5 months ago.

"You need to hear what's going on Charlie, the whole story, no short cuts, no dumbing it down." Billy stared intently at Charlie. Maybe we shouldn't I thought to myself, Charlie already seemed on the point of a heart attack. Charlie sat down. Nessie sat on his lap, leaning against his chest, trying to control her sobs.

We were silent for a moment until I spoke up. "Charlie, the Cullens were vampires, and Bella's one now too."


	5. The Story

Chapter 3

Charlie's face went pale, his eyes were wide. I decided I should speak quickly and better explain it so he doesn't have a heart attack on us. "It was her choice, Charlie. She knew Edward was a vampire when she fell in love with him. She wanted to be with him forever and the only way that could happen was if they changed her into a vampire also."

Charlie's face was the same. Nessie looked up at me. Her eyes were sad. I decided I should tell her story too. "Bella became pregnant with Nessie when she was still human." Charlie didn't move. "Bella was changed after she was born, Nessie is also half vampire."

Nessie looked at her hands. I quickly but discreetly shook my head. We couldn't lay so much on him at once. It looked like he could barely take what we already put on his place.

Charlie's glazed over look disappeared momentarily. He looked down at Nessie. "Why didn't Bella come and tell me this herself, what makes it your right to tell me?"

Charlie was angry with us; he thought we were betraying Bella's trust. That was unexpected. I glanced at my dad, he was looking up at me then he sighed.

I spoke up, "There is this family of vampires called the Volturi, and they are the rulers over the vampire world." I hesitated there to let it sink in. "Creating human children into vampires is illegal, and they got news of Nessie and misunderstood her for one of those immortal children. But she's not, she's half human."

Nessie moved closer into Charlie's chest, he flinched a bit but stayed. "The Cullens made plans, the Volturi was coming for a fight and they knew it. Bella decided that when the Volturi would get here she would have me and Nessie run away. Well it worked out that way, the Volturi attacked, and well…" I looked apprehensively at his face and swallowed some of my tears. "None of the Cullens made it, Bella is dead."

I half expected the glazed look to come back to his face but it didn't. He didn't shut down, he exploded. I'd never seen Charlie cry, and it was unsettling. He ducked his face into Nessie's hair. Nessie turned herself and rubbed Charlie with one of her hands.

Dad spoke up, "We should be relieved to know that she died happy, she was able to save Renesmee and that's what she wanted. You know that Bella would have never done anything she didn't want to do."

Charlie sucked in a deep breath. "Bella knew all along? She knew what Edward was, and she wanted to be that?"

"I know, I had a hard time believing it too, but she loved Edward and she loved Renesmee." I spoke quietly; I could feel the tears burning in my eyes again.

We were all silent for a good minuet. Renesmee continued to comfort Charlie and he took in the wave of new and unsettling information we had just given him. Then he spoke. "Is there a body? Do I get to see her again?"

Dad and I looked at each other; I didn't want to tell him that she was burned so I quickly said, "No, there is no body."

Nessie looked up at her Grandfather full of understanding. She spoke to him for the first time. "Here grandpa," She held open her locket. "I have a picture of her; you can keep it if you really want."

Charlie was more than surprised but he was able to reply, "No Nessie, I don't want to take your picture. You need to keep that, keep it with you always." Charlie hugged her tightly leaning his head against her's. "I guess it is good your mother was happy. She always was a stubborn one wasn't she?" He half laughed but his face was wet and his eyes were full of sadness.


	6. Unexpected

Chapter 4

We all stood in a half circle around the 18 white crosses placed on First beach. We all stood silent, the wind blew our clothes around us, I'm sure the wind was cold but I didn't feel it. The waves broke against the shore making a relaxing whooshing sound. Nessie was in my arms, clutching around my neck. I hesitantly looked at her face; it was streaked with tears, as it has been for the past week. She was clutching her silver locket, she hadn't taken it off yet. I stroked her hair with my hand. I looked at the other faces around me. The families of our departed wolves were to my left. The imprints: Emily, Claire, and Kim stood together; Claire was in Emily's arms. My heart reached out to them, I couldn't imagine the pain they were going through. I couldn't think about it.

Charlie stood on my right, he trembled slightly. I wondered if he was cold or if he was attempting to hold back his emotions.

We had stood there for a good 5 minutes having a moment of silence for our departed friends and family. Emily was the first to leave, walking briskly towards her car with little Claire. I looked down at my Dad, he nodded, wheeling his chair around towards the Rabbit.

I turned to Charlie, "We'll be in the car, take your time."

Charlie nodded in response. The other families turned to leave but Charlie and Sue Clearwater stayed. Charlie walked up to one of the crosses and knelt before it, resting his hand on it. Sue went and knelt next to him, putting her arm around him.

I strapped Nessie into the backseat and took my spot in the driver's seat. After a couple seconds Sue and Charlie got up. Sue gave him a quick hug before joining a weeping Leah. I'd never seen Leah cry before.

Charlie walked slowly to our car and got in the backseat. I drove off slowly towards the house where Charlie had his cruiser parked. We were silent the whole ride home.

We got home. I was the first to open my door but I quickly slammed it shut again, the scent hit me like a Mack Truck.

"What is it, Jacob?" Charlie asked nervously.

My nose stung, "Vampire."


	7. Bad news

Chapter 5

"Alice!" Nessie yelled, jumping out of the backseat and running to the figures emerging from the woods. It was Alice and Jasper. The rest of us climbed out. I was worried; Alice and Jasper were breaking the treaty, what was so important that they would break the treaty?

Nessie jumped into Alice's arms and placed her hand against her cheek probably showing her what had happened the past couple weeks.

"Oh Nessie, I was so worried I would be too late!" she whispered.

"Alice, I thought you left." Charlie spoke up as we neared them at the end of our yard. He was smiling, for the first time since we had told him what had happened. I didn't realize how close Alice and Charlie were.

"I, well, we_ had_ left. But we needed to come back." She glanced up at me. "I know we are breaking the treaty but we decided this was the best place to look for you."

"Its fine, I give you permission to be here." I said slowly. From the look Alice gave me I knew she had something extremely important to tell us. "What's going on Alice? What did you see?"

She looked around at us, judging how we would react no doubt. I could tell she didn't like the redness in Charlie's eyes but she spoke anyways. "Well I should probably start from the beginning. When Jasper and I left we were not abandoning them, we were looking for something that would save Nessie and our family. We found him, his name is Nahuel and he is a half vampire half human like Nessie is. If we had gotten there faster Aro would have changed his decision." She didn't say he might have, she had seen what he would say. "We arrived after it was all over, the Volturi had already left."

Nessie placed her hand on Alice's face. "No after we found we were too late, Nahuel returned back to South America. I'm sorry." Nessie removed her hand, clearly a little disappointed.

We have been sticking around this area for the last couple weeks, trying to decide what to do next. I was watching the Volturi's future trying to see what they were going to do. Cauis seems pleased with this ending," I snarled under my breath, startling Charlie. "But Aro is upset, he doesn't want to give up so soon."

"So are they going to hunt us down or something?" I urged, I was furious, my whole body was shaking. My dad put a hand on my arm, trying to calm me. Alice didn't continue till I stopped shaking and because of what she said next I was glad she did.

"Aro wants Renesmee to go and live with him in Volterra. When she gets older, she wants her to become a member or the Volturi." She hugged Nessie closer to her.

I saw red, I could barely control myself. I had to phase or it felt as though my body would explode, and not in the normal way. I tore myself away from my dad and ran off to the woods, tearing my clothes off once I hit the woods and let my anger take over.


	8. Leah

Chapter 6

I was hoping for alone time in my wolf form but my hope was shattered when I was greeted by Leah, _Hi, Jacob._

I sighed, well at least it wasn't Paul. _Thanks Jacob._

_I'm sorry Leah, I'm pretty pissed right now and I'm sorry if I take it out on you. What are you doing anyways?_ From all I could see she was just sitting in the woods somewhere.

_I came to be alone, away from all the angry stares of the wolf parents that lost their children and away from my mom. Being in wolf form is the only real time I can be on my own now, she's a little over protective but that's understandable._ I felt Leah's pain. She was still blaming herself for what happened.

I let out a sigh; I was not in the mood to be therapist. _Then don't be._ Leah shot back.

_I'm sorry; as soon as I calm down I'll leave you alone._ I was sure Leah was looking through the images in my head, listening to the conversation I had with Alice.

My suspicions were proved right when a deep growl erupted from Leah. _WHAT!! They're coming back!! _She let another snarl escape. _How many more have to die till this is over with?_

_ Just let me think Leah. _

_You know what will happen! They will come back and more little werewolves will pop up and then they'll all be slaughtered again and this time we might not be so lucky. _

_I don't think they are coming for a fight. _

_But you won't let Nessie go without a fight, so whether you plan or fighting or not it will turn into another fight, Jacob. And it will be just us and our pack of grieving and newborn wolves against those vampires._ I was making Leah angry, and her yelling wasn't calming me down.

I kept running.

_ I'll be back in exactly one hour Jacob Black._ She phased out.

All I could hear then was the sounds of my pads rustling the leaves on the Forrest floor and my angry breathing.

I had to calm down; I had to get back to Nessie. I focused on my breathing and my running, circling back towards home. I could have phased back a long time ago but I wanted to be sure of myself. By the time I made it back to my house I was nearly calm. I phased back and pulled the pants I had thrown out on the lawn back on and headed towards the house. The lights were on and Charlie's cruiser was still there.


	9. Stars and Angles

Chapter 7

I was calm but I wasn't ready to go inside. I sat on my front porch and put my head in my hands.

I couldn't lose Nessie, and I knew if the Volturi really did come back my pack and I wouldn't have a chance of fighting them off. I didn't want more children to suffer our same fate, why was this happening?

I looked up, hoping to see the stars. When my mom was still alive she would always take me out to look at the stars, and she would tell me that they were angels looking down on earth guarding us from danger. I always felt comfort there. But it was overcast, there were no stars. This shouldn't have made me upset since our region was under almost eternal cloud cover but it did. Maybe that was why we all were so unlucky.

I felt like kicking myself. "It's just a stupid story." I told myself rising from my seat. I turned and stumbled through the door.

I was greeted by Nessie. "Jacob!" she squealed jumping into my arms. My heart skipped a beat, I hugged her close.

After a moment I looked up. Jasper and Alice were sitting on my couch and Charlie was in one of our kitchen chairs. Great I'll never get the vampire stink out of my couch. They were all looking at me.

"Have you seen any more Alice?" I asked warily.

She nodded. "Yes.' But she paused, and glanced down at the floor then back up at me. Oh great, I put Nessie down and she went and took her place on Charlie's lap.

"They have decided, they are on their way here." She said quietly.

I was trembling; I bit my lip and focused on remaining calm. "When will they get here? Where will they show up? We can't have them come onto the reservation; we have to meet them somewhere." I closed my eyes, trying to keep from phasing right there in the living room.

Alice didn't respond at first. I opened my eyes. I was calmer now, she looked up at Jasper and he nodded for her to continue. Jasper must be reading my emotions.

"They will be here in a couple days but I'm not getting a date yet. I think if we go to the same place we will be able to cut them off before they make it to the reservation."

"Are all of them coming?" I whispered.

"It's just Aro and two of the guard, Jane and Felix." She spoke quickly. "They aren't expecting any trouble since they will have Jane. They are also leaning on a hope that you will not want to lose any more of your pack so you will not try to fight them."

"Why is it just them? Why aren't the others coming?" I was confused; I didn't think they ever separated.

"Caius thinks Aro is an idiot for wanting to come back and Marcus thinks he should just leave us alone, that they have already done too much damage. But Aro can't seem to control himself." She was looking intently at me, like she was waiting for me to explode. A snarl breached my lips and Jasper tightened his hold on Alice's hand.

I looked away from them and at Nessie. "Nessie it's late you need to go to bed." She had been sleeping here the last couple weeks in my room, and I had been staying on the couch which was now undoubting reeking with vampire stench.

Nessie gave Charlie a kiss and jumped off his lap and into my waiting arms. I sighed, breathing in her scent. She smelled somewhat like what Bella had when she was human, a mixture of floral scents. Nessie placed a hand against my cheek, showing me a picture of Alice and Jasper on my couch.

"They will be here tomorrow." I glanced at them, Alice nodded in agreement. Satisfied, Nessie leaned against my chest. I took her to my room and tucked her into bed. I left, leaving the door open just a crack, and walked back to the living room.

"This means new wolves." I glanced at my dad. "I have to meet with the pack."

"I should probably be heading home anyways." Charlie sighed getting up from his seat stiffly. "Thanks for letting me hang around here. Let me know what's going on." He glanced at Alice.

"We will Charlie." She replied, getting up and hugging him. He didn't flinch.

"You're welcome here any time Charlie. Just stop by whenever." Dad said, flinching himself at the hug Alice gave Charlie as if he had been electrically shocked.

"I will, night Jacob." He said patting me on my shoulder.

"Bye, Charlie." I said, he walked out the door.

"We'll leave too." She said, looking at Jasper. Jasper quickly got to his feet; he must not have been very comfortable here in the house of a temperamental werewolf.

"Screw the treaty Alice, come back tomorrow if you want." I replied. She was my eyes to what the Volturi was up too; I couldn't have her banned from my house.

"We'll be back tomorrow." She replied. She and Jasper left hand in hand.

"I'll be back, dad." I jogged out the backdoor. I quickly pulled my pants off and phased. When I was deep in the woods I threw my head back and let out a long, low, alpha howl, calling my pack. There was a lot to talk about.


	10. Time Bomb

Chapter 8

It wasn't easy having the two most violent werewolves of our generation in my pack. There had been a lot of yelling last night. It didn't help that there was nothing we could do. Aro would come and at least one or two new wolves would be created. I wouldn't be surprised if they were starting to change already.

It also didn't help that none of this would be happening if I hadn't imprinted on Nessie. But I couldn't help the way I felt about her. I wish I had more imprinted wolves in my pack to understand but it was just me and, well, Paul.

Even Embry was a little pissed, but I couldn't blame them. Because of me the pack and our tribe was in danger.

I sat on the cliff watching the waves hit the rocks below me. I thought of the day when I had jumped into those churning waters to save a depressed and suicidal Bella. That familiar stab returned, Bella.

This wasn't getting any easier.

I heard the approaching footsteps. Glancing over my shoulder I saw it was Embry. I was suddenly conscious I had tears running down my face. Quickly but discretely I wiped them from my face and cleared my voice. "What's up?"

"Ryan is going through a major grow spurt that's what's up." He sighed, sitting on the cliff next to me.

Ryan was only 12. I let out a frustrated snarl. "Dammit." I cursed.

"From the looks of it, he could change any day now." Embry replied, throwing a rock into the black water below us.

"Does it look like anyone else will change?"

"Not that we can find. Maybe it will just be Ryan." Embry suggested. But knowing my luck it probably wouldn't turn out that well. But I had to be positive.

"Maybe."

We sat there for a while, looking out at the ocean. Embry broke the silence, "I don't blame you Jacob."

"You may not but the rest of the pack does." I sneered.

"The way we acted last night we aren't much of a pack. We shouldn't play the blame game."

"It wouldn't be this bad if we had had a little time to recover, kind of rebuild ourselves." I sighed. "We're all still grieving." The stabbing pain was back and tears burned at my eyes.

"I'm sure somehow this will all work out, Jacob." Embry said, trying to comfort me. But I could tell he was lying.

I just nodded in return, getting up from my spot. "Where's Ryan? I have to see this for myself; it'll probably be good to have someone keep an eye on him the next couple days."

"He's at school, I'll come with you." He replied, getting up and running after me.

Reality hit me. "HE"S AT SCHOOL?!" I snarled. "With him being so close, one little thing can set him off! He can phase and tear off the teachers head!" I pulled off my pants and phased, taking off at a run as soon as my feet hit the ground.

"Hey wait for me!" I heard Embry yell from far behind me. I felt him phase, I paused a moment and let him catch up.

We both took off running, Embry was behind me. I sighed. _I don't give a damn where you run Embry. _Since Leah was my second before the fight and Paul was a better fighter than Embry, he was last in the pecking order.

_ I don't mind running back here._ I decided to give it up. We had to get Ryan out of school, he was a walking talking time bomb.


	11. Newborn

Chapter 9

We've been through this before, having to practically evacuate a kid because we knew he was way too close to be trusted around anyone. At least it was only one kid this time.

Before we would just have someone at school watch the kid, but since our wolves keep getting younger we can't really go back to junior high just so we can watch them. We had had the council talk to the principal of La Push Junior High school before the fight. We had to be able to get those kid's out of there without having to lie our way through millions of questions. The principal wasn't in on the secret; he just knew that he was required to release any kids to us.

But the order was for Sam's pack; hopefully he would listen to me.

We phased back in the woods outside the school. Leah and Paul had joined us and decided to stay in wolf form in the woods in case something went wrong.

The secretary frowned at us. "May I help you?" she hissed.

"We need to talk to the principal. It's an emergency." I replied, trying to keep my voice pleasant. She buzzed us in.

Luckily the principal listened to me. He agreed to have Ryan meet us out on the playground as soon as possible.

Embry and I went outside to wait, dodging angry glares on our way out. "We're not that popular here are we?" I joked.

"Not since the kids that we take out suddenly disappear and then die." Embry replied lightly, but I flinched.

I had to wonder what was going through this kid's head. Having heard dozens of other boys called out of class not to return. He must be terrified.

The doors of the school swung open and Ryan marched out. He looked angry, that was good, maybe we can get him to phase here instead of having to wait it out. I glanced at Embry; he saw this too and nodded at me.

When Ryan saw us he froze. I couldn't tell if it was out of fear or not. He stomped up to us.

Boy was Embry right; the kid had to be over six foot already. His muscles bulged out from a too small shirt; he was probably wearing his dad's clothes. He lifted a gangly hand out towards us.

"You!" he yelled. "What do you want from me? Why are you doing this." He started shaking. Embry and I glanced at each other. All he needed was a little push.

"We aren't the bad guys Ryan." I replied hastily. That did it.

Ryan's convulsions grew worse and within half a second he exploded, clothes flying. He looked like how most newborns looked, a scrawny version of Cousin It. His coat was a deep chestnut; his eyes were covered with his long fur. I quickly phased and was joined by Paul and Leah. We pulled him quickly off towards the woods hoping no one saw this. Embry stayed behind and picked up the scraps of clothing.

I quickly explained to him what was going on, repeating the words that had been spoken to all of us. The kid was panicky, like we all had been. But he seemed more angry than afraid, great another Paul. Paul snarled back at me.

We took Ryan away from the school grounds and deep into the woods, he was nowhere near calming down. It was going to talk a while.

Leah let out a sigh. _Great, another wolf child._ We all saw the hurt behind her words. She was thinking of Seth. We all understood, none of us wanted this same fate for anyone, especially children. But there was nothing we could do.


	12. Alpha

Chapter 10

Alice began to have more precise visions, well as precise as she could with me and Nessie being there. The Volturi would arrive around midnight tonight; we would be able to cut them off in the clearing before they reached the reservation.

Ryan hadn't gone to his human form yet, he was too worried about the coming Volturi. Someone was always in wolf form with him now, trying to get him back.

Alice and Jasper sat on the couch again in my house. Nessie was on Alice's lap, holding onto her locket with one hand and holding Alice's hand with the other. I paced back in forth in front of them. I was too nervous to do anything. I had to talk with my pack but I did not want to leave Nessie.

"Jacob, Nessie will be ok if you want to talk with your pack. We will keep her safe." Jasper said calmly, I could feel my fear start to edge away. Stupid emotion changing vampire.

I glanced at the clock for the millionth time; it was 10:00 p.m. I really should be going. I bent down and kissed the top of Renesmee's head. "Please keep her safe," I whispered. "I'll be back in an hour to go to the clearing." I turned on my heels and darted out the door.

Away from Jasper my panic was returning. Not only would I probably lose Nessie but I may lose my pack also. I couldn't think of the pain I would put their families through, and it would be my fault, again. I phased once I reached the woods and bolted.

I thought while I ran, but I wasn't alone. Paul was with Ryan.

_Are we meeting now Jacob? _Paul asked.

_Umm, yeah._ I was distracted and Paul felt my panic. I felt Paul tense but he and Ryan started galloping to where I was.

I sat on my haunches, threw up my head and howled. My howl was long and full of authority, no matter where Embry and Leah were in La Push they would hear me. My howl ended on a sour note and Paul flinched again. His thoughts were worried.

Leah phased then Embry, they were racing towards me. Paul and Ryan joined me and a couple minutes later Leah showed up, followed by Embry. They both felt my anxiety and became nervous.

_It will be ok, Jacob. We are strong and there are only three of them and seven of us._ I was surprised she included Alice and Jasper. _Well I know they will be there and their help is appreciated. _I smiled inwardly; Leah was getting a soft spot for the bloodsuckers. A low growl rumbled from her in response.

I didn't know how to put words to what I wanted to say, but everyone understood anyways. I couldn't put them in danger.

_You want us to stay here? You don't want us with you?_ Embry nearly shouted in my head.

_Your insane Jacob! You can't go alone!_ Paul snarled and his hackles rose in anger.

_ Jacob we can't let you go alone! _Leah was desperate, I felt her panic welling to the surface.

Ryan was the only silent one. I felt the newborn's relief, he didn't want to fight. The others were annoyed by him but didn't say anything.

I stood, towering over all the others. They gazed up at me, dark wolf eyes full of worry. Tails twitched impatiently. The breeze blew our fur like a wheat field. I knew what I had to do, and my pack realized what was happening.

_But Jacob.._ Leah whimpered. My stare cut her off.

I raised my head and spoke for the first time with my low and powerful alpha voice_. I will go alone to the clearing; you will stay in La Push for the sake of your families and our tribe._ The words bit at me. I watched horrified as what I said crushed my pack into submission and they knelt before me.


	13. Departure

Chapter 11

I turned and left in a hurry. I had to leave. _If I don't make it back Leah is your Alpha, respect her. _

I felt Paul's anger but I ignored it. As soon as I was close to my house I phased back. I felt terrible for what I did. I had promised myself I would never use my power like that, but I knew if I didn't that they would follow me and I would be risking their lives.

But now it was only three on three. I should have said Embry could come with me or something. "No" I said out loud to myself. I couldn't risk any of their lives.

I leapt up the stairs and nearly ran to Nessie, who was sitting on Alice's lap just like I had left her. Her eyes lit up when she saw me and she jumped into my arms. She placed a hand against my cheek, she had missed me. I hugged her tight; I knew I didn't have much longer. I glanced at the clock, it was almost 11.

I looked at Alice and I wondered if she had seen what happened. "What did you say Jacob?" She asked. Evidently she hadn't seen anything.

"I told them they had to stay in La Push." I whispered, kissing Nessie lightly on her forehead.

"Do you really think they will listen?" Jasper snorted. Evidently he didn't think I was much of an alpha.

I scowled at him. "I _told _them, they have no choice." Alice gasped at this. She knew I never used my alpha voice.

I quickly responded. "I couldn't put their families through that. I can't be to blame for any more deaths."

Nessie looked up at me. She replaced her hand on my cheek; she thought it was her fault, not mine. Shock and pain sped through me, she had been blaming herself. I hugged her tighter, "Nessie none of this is your fault." Her mind told me it wasn't mine either. I sighed, "Your right, this is not our faults. This is Aro's fault."

I held her close, not wanting to let her go. Alice and Jasper stood. It was time to go. I set Nessie in Alice's arms. "I'll be faster as a wolf." I told them, jogging out the door before them and phasing out of their sight.

I returned and Nessie jumped from Alice's arms and ran to me. I lowered my head and she placed her hand to my large wolf muzzle. She showed me pictures of her riding me away from the Volturi. I flinched at the pain in her memories but lowered myself. Jasper picked her up and placed her between my shoulder blades.

"Let's go." Alice sighed. She grabbed Jasper's hand and we took off. I was again running farther into the unknown.


	14. Surprises

Chapter 12

The run there seemed to end all too quickly. We stood in the clearing, it was nearly midnight now. Jasper held onto Alice protectively next to me. I stood in my human form, I had to be able to communicate, with Nessie in my arms. She had both her arms around my neck. I leaned my head in and breathed in her heavenly scent and was automatically reminded of Bella.

I looked around the clearing. So many bad memories were stirred up. I could imagine our group of allied vampires and wolves standing here. I remember when the volturi appeared in the distance, the pure anger and terror I felt. I was practically reliving the same experience, except now my pack was safe in La Push instead of standing firmly behind me.

I let out a sigh, Leah had tried to convince me to let her come with the whole run up here. She was panicky; she didn't want to lose me. I was ultimately surprised at how our relationship had formed since she first was changed. She still annoyed me, but I considered her one of my closest friends and she felt the same. I hated being the reason for her anxiety but I didn't give in. If something were to happen to me she would be the best to lead our pack.

The wind picked up, blowing the scent of the trio through the trees. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end and a low snarl emerged. I could faintly see three sweeping black cloaks walking in unison towards us. Jasper stiffened and rearranged his position so he was faintly standing in front of Alice. Alice was calm, she grabbed his hand and removed herself from behind him.

I looked down at Nessie. Her breathing was steady but her grip on me tightened slightly. I reached up with a hand and stroked her hair. "Everything is going to be ok Nessie, I won't let them hurt you." I whispered.

Alice turned her head, "He's right Nessie, everything will be ok." Jasper looked down at her, his face was pained. Alice turned back to him and stroked his arm.

The trio was close now. They stopped about 20 feet in front of us. Aro stood in the middle with Jane and Felix on either side. Aro's eyes brightened when he saw Alice and Jasper nearly let out a snarl. Aro's eyes flickered to Jasper momentarily but they soon turned to Nessie and me. A smile wedged across his face.

He was still looking at me when he spoke, "Alice! It is so good to see you again, and it is nice to finaly meet you Jasper!" He turned back to them. Jasper dipped his head in greeting.

Alice kept her voice even as she replied, "I must say Aro we are not very happy to see you again."

"I know it is such a shame that my visits are always unfortunate, I wish I could visit you without bearing bad news." His smile was still broad on his face. "I'm guessing you know why I am here then."

I was having a hard time keeping from phasing and tearing his face off. I slightly felt Jasper's blanket of calm spreading towards me. Despite it my words to Aro nearly formed a snarl. "You cannot take Nessie from me."

Aro seemed not that supprised. "I can't can I?" His head turned slightly to Jane. All of a sudden an unbearable pain spread through me, worse than any pain I had ever felt. Even worse than the pain that haunts me whenever I think of Bella. I faintly heard Nessie's screams and I didn't feel Alice take her from me. I fell to my knees and then fell over writhing. When would this stop? Everything around me was bluring but despite it I clearly heard Nessie's voice scream my name.

"Jacob!! No stop hurting my Jacob!" The pain stopped. I stood again and Nessie rushed to me, tears streaking her face. I was _her_ Jacob. My heart fluttered slightly.

"As you can see Jacob it is fairly easy to overpower you. What makes you believe I can't take her from you? You came alone, without your pack. If you did not want to give her up why did you come alone?" Aro spoke in a taunting voice.

My hatred for Aro was strong, I desperately wanted to explode and rip his head off. I took a deep breath and Jasper's calmness was spreading over me. "I was thinking of the families of my pack."

"Ah, but your sacrifice will cost you. You have no leverage over me Jacob."

Alice took a step towards Aro. "Aro, I have a question for you." Jasper had the same pained face as he watched Alice take another step towards her, he followed after her.

"What is it little Alice?" Aro chirped, he seemed to adore Alice.

She smiled at this. "Aro," She paused and looked up at Jasper. His face was firm. "are you willing to make a trade?"

What was Alice doing? What did we have that Aro would take instead of Nessie?

"What kind of trade Alice?" Aro seemed confused, he reached out his hand.

Alice merely stared at it, "Aro would you be willing to let Nessie free, If Jasper and I were to agree to go in her place?"


	15. Sacrifice

Chapter 13

Was Alice really doing what I thought she was? She and Jasper wanted to take Renesmee's place? I couldn't believe this!

It seemed Aro couldn't either. He was actually speechless. "You.. you mean…" he cleared his throat and composed himself, "You want to take Renesemee's place?"

Alice nodded, holding onto Jasper's hand firmly.

"And Jasper would come with I supposed? It doesn't look like you would leave him behind." Alice nodded again, I wondered if she regretted saying anything, or if she was seeing something she didn't like.

"But where did this act of charity come from? If I remember right, you abandoned Renesemee the last time we were here." Aro stared Alice down. He raised his hand again more persistent this time.

Alice grudgingly let go of Jasper's hand and took Aro's. As he watched her memories she spook for our benefit. "I was too late last time, and I'm not going to make any mistakes this time. If you took Renesemee she would be separated from Jacob, and that would kill him. I consider Jacob one of my friends and I don't want any harm to come to him or my niece. She would be happier with Jacob than with you."

I was shocked again, all this time I thought she was just doing this for Nessie, but I realized this was for me too. The bloodsucker was willing to spend eternity with the Volturi to save me. A lump rose in my throat and I swallowed it.

Aro removed his hand from Alice's, nodding. "You and Jasper would make excellent additions to our little family." I snorted at the word. Aro glared at me then laughed to himself, "Two for the price of one." He laughed again and his laugh was joined by Felix's and Jane's. I stifled a snarl and his insensitive words.

"Alright Alice, I agree, but you probably have already seen that." He laughed again. "You may say goodbye." Aro, and the others took a step back.

Alice and Jasper turned to us. Nessie was crying and reaching out for Alice. I passed her too them. "Oh Nessie, never forget how much your parents and your family loved you." She hugged Nessie tight, and I think if she could cry she would have. Jasper took Nessie from her and hugged her whispering something in her ear. Nessie giggled, I supposed it was something about me but I didn't really care anymore. Alice turned to me and quickly took me in a hug. I nearly yelped out of surprise and her skin was so cold it hurt but I hugged her back. "Take care of her Jacob, and take care of yourself." She removed herself from our hug..

"Thank you so much Alice and Jasper." My voice cracked a bit and I swallowed another lump in my throat.

Jasper set Nessie down and shook hands with me, he smiled at me and I returned the smile. At that moment I saw how much we were alike. We both were in love, and would give anything to keep our love safe. In his case he would go with her and become Volturi, because he couldn't leave her. Jasper released my hand and took a step back, still smiling at me.

Nessie jumped into my arms. "Good bye Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper, I'll never forget you." She squeaked, wiping tears from her face.

Alice reached up and kissed her face one more time. She stepped back, grabbed Jasper's hand and took off after the Volturi.

Nessie and I stood there for a good 5 minutes just staring at the space where they once stood, not able to comprehend what just happened. The woods brightened and I looked up. The ever present clouds were breaking, and I saw the stars. I smiled to myself.

"Let's go home Nessie." I whispered, tossing the girl I couldn't live without onto my shoulders. She giggled as we took off into the woods. I couldn't stop smiling as I ran faster, she was mine forever. Nessie placed her hand against my cheek; she was thinking the exact same thing.


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

Renesmee

I sat on the stool watching Leah do my hair in the mirror. She was braiding and twisting and pinning and I wondered if she had an idea in mind or she was just putting hair wherever. I couldn't take it any more so I asked.

"Um... Leah, you do know what you're doing right?" She stared back at me in the mirror than tapped me on the head with a comb.

"Well you shouldn't have asked me to be your bridesmaid if you didn't want me to do your hair." She laughed.

Bridesmaid, I still couldn't believe I was getting married. My heart fluttered and my mind filled with pictures of Jacob, my one true love. I was brought back to reality when Leah stuck me too hard with a bobby pin.

"Ow!!" I yelled at her, and then laughed. She laughed too.

"Ok, I think I'm done." She smiled taking a step back and grabbing a mirror. "Take a look." She held it so I could see the back of my hair. She either did have an idea in mind or she was extremely good at doing hair.

"Oh Leah it's beautiful! Thank you!" I turned around and hugged her. She hugged me back. It was hard to believe that when I was young, well younger, she had hated me. We had been best friends for the past couple years, well next to Jacob of course.

Leah helped me finish getting ready then left to go put on her own dress. I sat down again, staring at myself in the mirror. Leah had done a magnificent job with my hair and makeup, I don't think I could have done a better job. I wore my ever present locket, it hung nicely around my neck. I briefly opened it, gazing at the picture of my parents. If only they were here. I swallowed some tears. My necklace wasn't the only thing of theirs I was wearing, I was wearing my mother's wedding dress, recovered from the abandoned Cullen mansion. I remembered how last week Leah and I had gone back to the house of my child hood, it seemed so empty and vacant even though everything of theirs was still there. I remembered my father's piano which was covered with dust. The memories brought back the tears.

"I shouldn't be so upset." I told myself. I was finally marrying the man of my life.

Leah returned with Grandpa in tow. "Nessie you look beautiful." He smiled. I saw tears rise in his eyes when he recognized the dress. I got up and hugged him.

"Oh grandpa! Thank you." Grandpa was taking the place of my father today, and I knew it would be emotional for the both of us.

He hugged me back then released me, "You ready?" Leah handed me my bouquet.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I bravely marched out of the room with Leah and Grandpa.

Jacob and I had decided we wanted to get married on First beach. As I got out of the car I saw the rows of chairs and floral arch standing out against the choppy waves. Surprisingly the sun was out. I looked down at my skin, it glimmered slightly but wasn't really noticeable to the human eyes.

Jacob and the pastor were standing under the arch, Jacob smiling his huge, lopsided, wolfy smile. As Charlie led me down the aisle his image blurred with my tears, I quickly dabbed them away. The ceremony seemed to fly by so fast. I didn't hear much of what the reverend was saying, I was lost in Jacob's eyes. Luckily I was able to say my parts at the right time.

Jacob's deep woodsy voice rang in my head, "I do." His smile widened and I giggled lightly.

I faintly heard the reverend say "You may now kiss the bride." Jacob leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, pulling me deeper into my Jacob trance.

After the wedding we all headed over to the hall in town for the reception. I don't think I've ever hugged so many people in my life. Jacob stayed close to me the whole time, never letting go of me. I had never seen him so happy.

That's why I was worried when I felt him stiffen. I looked up worried. "What's wrong, Jake?" He had a frown on his face and his nose was wrinkled. He sniffed and his frown was replaced with a slight smile.

"Come with me Nessie." He replied, pulling me away from everyone. He pulled me over to the far end of the hall by the doors. As we walked closer the doors swung open. Alice and Jasper walked in, both of them with wide smiles on their faces.

"Aunt Alice!!" I squealed, tearing myself from Jacob and running into her open arms. "Did they let you go?"

Alice pulled herself from my hug, she was still smiling but I could tell she was sad. "No he didn't let us go, but he did let me visit. When I saw Charlie leave for a very blurry wedding I decided I should come. We would have come to the wedding but it was a little sunny out." She laughed.

"Oh I'm so glad you came!" Tears burst from my eyes as a hugged my little aunt and my stoic uncle.

"You have grown into a very beautiful young woman Renesmee." Alice smiled. "Who did your hair? It's beautiful!" Aunt Alice hadn't changed a bit.

I spent the rest of the night dancing with Jacob and catching up with my Aunt and Uncle. They couldn't stay long, which wasn't that big of a problem since I was headed off to my honey moon.

"Are you ready to go?" Jacob smiled down at me. I nodded. I quickly hugged Grandpa, Alice and Jasper before Jacob whisked me up into his arms. I laughed out loud. Jacob carried me proudly out the door to the rental car. I turned and looked over Jake's shoulder. Jasper had an arm around Alice and they both were smiling proudly at me. I waved and smiled back at them. They were the reason I was here, the reason I would be happy forever.


End file.
